1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sun shields, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable sun shield which is specially designed for attachment over a fisherman's chair in a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of umbrellas, sun visors, and other shading devices which are attached to chairs is well known in the prior art. Where shading is to be provided for chairs permanently attached to the decks of boats, however, the usual practice is to provide a foldable canopy arrangement which substantially covers a large area of the boat, to include chairs contained therein. Unfortunately, these canopies can interfere with a fisherman who is casting and accordingly, it usually becomes necessary to collapse the canopy when this type of fishing is undertaken. As such, a conventional canopy becomes substantially useless for providing shade when a fisherman sitting in a boat chair desires to cast for fish.
Apparently, there are no commercially available sun shades or screens which are specially designed for attachment to a fisherman's chair wherein such shades would allow the fisherman to be protected from the sun while also permitting him to utilize casting as his method of fishing. Therefore, it would appear that a need exists for this type of shading device and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.